A Greek Love Story
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A Greek romance parody to the original plot 'Cupid and Psyche'. Summary: A lonely redhead and a icyhearted god of love...what will happen when paths cross? RuHana Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor the plot of the Greek story 'Cupid and Psyche'.   
  
Author's notes: I was reading the story of 'Cupid and Psyche' when I thought of adding my fav. yaoi couple inside. I really hope you like it, and it's all for RuHana and/or yaoi fans out there!   
  
Warnings: The original plot is riddled with some changes in order to fit this story. Also this is slash and might be some OOC as well.  
  
  
  
  
A Greek Love Story  
  
  
In a palace over the emerald hills of Greece, lived the Sakuragi royal family that bore three sons. The two eldest were both handsome and happily married, living in nearby palaces of white marble. The youngest heir was named Hanamichi, who remained single and still residing with his parents. He was a sight to behold as he was named the most handsome of the three young heirs. So handsome, in fact, that he received piles of gifts and attention from many ladies of the land, and a few men to add. His bright and boisterous attitude added his manly spirit.  
  
  
"I have never seen such masculine beauty in that man," one of the servants had mentioned, "He could very well be a descendant of the divine Venus."  
  
"No...he would be named Venus's heir, judging how the people seem to worship him..."  
  
  
Despite of his blessed good looks and the public attention he received, Hanamichi never returned the sentiments. He grew more and more lonely as time passed by as he couldn't find the right person he could spend the rest of his life with. Inside he was unhappy, hiding his silent woes behind a sunny face. His parents could only watch him from afar with worry building in their hearts.   
  
  
'I will always be a bird in a golden cage,' Hanamichi thought behind his smile, 'Will nobody ever come to see me as a person who wants to be loved not as a piece of art...'  
  
  
The maidens in the neighboring lands were too afraid of him that his sun-like beauty would never match with such common folk. Poor Hanamichi thus remained the center of attention, he was admired by all but loved by none.  
  
Hanamichi's stature was so well-known that people from neighboring lands flocked over like chickens to a single piece of golden wheat. But it bore unforgiving consequences. Less people journeyed to Venus's temple to worship and pay homage, leaving statues untouched and the altars empty. They were far too occupied in admiring the young man's beauty. Venus was outraged and angered as she surveyed the mortal world. In her immortal beauty and divinity, she had been compared to a mere mortal, a man. How could this young man take away what was rightfully hers? How dare the worshippers name him to be her descendant? Her heart immediately filled with arrogant jealousy and hatred.   
  
  
"That mortal is a morbid parasite to my divinity, he must be put to suffering."  
  
  
With that, she summoned Kaede, giving her instructions.  
  
  
"Fly down to Earth to deal with this arrogant mortal who dares to defy me. Pierce his heart with one of your black arrows to make him fall in love with the first terrifying creature he will meet."  
  
  
Kaede was the guardian of love yet his cold disposition seemed to make him well-suited for the underworld. He was a vision of godly beauty. He had long silky black hair contrasting his marble white skin in a golden glow. His cold cobalt eyes were finely covered with his fringe. His figure was stoic and muscled, fit for a young warrior. He had a pair of angel's wings that were as white as his skin. He was distant and it made the gods worried because they feared his archery prowess and his assortment of arrows, for their magic could cause unimaginable mayhem when he was in a bad mood.  
  
The god swiftly flew down to Earth. Upon reaching his destination, he hid behind the swirling curtains that was hiding his victim. He reached for his quiver, finding a black arrow to fit in his golden bow. Stealthily, he aimed his weapon as the material gave way. But soon as the curtains cleared, he pulled back. For slumbering peacefully like an angel was Hanamichi in his glory. A foreign feeling jumped through Kaede's body when Hanamichi's head rolled unconsciously facing him. Being caught off guard, he was afraid that the young man was waking. He sighed with relief when Hanamichi didn't open his eyes. Kaede couldn't take his gaze away from him. Basked in the moonlight, his bright red hair shone like silk, his tanned skin glowed ethereally like amber and the small smile on the full lips made him look beautiful. Kaede found himself lost in the young redheaded man's innocence and stature. A rare smile ghosted over his lips and the cold shine in his eyes seemed to fade ever so slightly.   
  
  
'No...I do not have the heart to kill this innocent young man,' he shook his head and unknown to him, one of his golden-tipped arrows pricked his backside through a miniscule hole of his quiver. In an instant, he found himself gazing lovingly at the slumbering youth, 'I am smitten by his innocence...I am in love...'  
  
  
Unable to finish his mother's orders, he gathered his equipment and took off to the stars, but not before placing a gentle kiss on the redheaded man's forehead. And Hanamichi smiled fully in his sleep.  
  
The next day, Hanamichi decided to journey to Delphi to consult with the Oracle of Apollo. Accompanied by his parents and some of his servants and closest friends, he bowed as he paid his respects.   
  
  
"O great Oracle, am I destined to lead a path of loneliness?" Hanamichi asked.  
  
The Oracle gave its answer, "No, you shall not. You will be wed to another, not to a lady, but to a being that is feared by all the gods. Journey to the nearest mountain and remain at the summit for a day. There your fate will be decided. The Oracle has spoken."  
  
  
Hanamichi's parents were filled with horror as they grieved at the Oracle's answer. Inside, the young man had mixed feelings and he was also tearful of leaving his family in such circumstances.  
  
  
"If it is to be my fate to be with a monster, then so be it..." Hanamichi whispered with unhappiness and fear.  
  
  
With a heavy heart, Hanamichi bid farewell to his family and friends and set off to the nearest mountain. It was a laborious climb but years of workout and hunting saw him through. He shivered as he reached the summit. There he huddled on the rocks, slowly succumbing to a dreamless sleep, exhaustion taking over his body. He slept throughout the night and unknown to him, Zephyrus, the gentle west wind, was watching over him. When the first morning sun rays peaked over the summit, Zephyrus took the still slumbering young man in his embrace. He flew over the entire mountain range whereupon he reached his destination. He disappeared after depositing Hanamichi in a sheltered glen.   
Hanamichi was most surprised when he woke up to find himself shrouded in greenery and smelling the fresh morning dew. His curiosity was aroused when he saw a sunbeam shining through a space in the plants. He approached it and uncovered the thick plants. He gasped at the sight before him. Nestled within the gentle slopes of the hills and the forest was a beautiful palace of marble and gold, no luxury missed and no detail left out, from the fine pillars to the well-manicured gardens. Feeling happy that his luck had definitely changed for the better, he ventured forward until he found himself climbing up the stairs. He shivered when he felt someone or something was watching over him.  
  
  
Just when he was about to turn back, a gentle and soothing voice called out to him, "Do not fear, young one. Come inside and refresh yourself. You must be hungry after your journey. My unseen friends will tend to your needs."  
  
  
Hanamichi smiled, in his heart, he felt safe and protected at the sound of that mysterious voice. But the host was nowhere to be seen. After he refreshed himself, he found a banquet of such delicacies prepared for him, attended by unseen servants and entertained by sweet songs he hadn't heard of. When the hall suddenly plunged into darkness, Hanamichi was gripped with fear when he felt another presence. The same voice that greeted upon his arrival echoed through the air.  
  
  
"Do not be afraid, for I am here to protect you. Do what you wish within the grounds for this is your new home."  
  
  
They began conversing with one another and soon Hanamichi became more and more accustomed to the soft yet soothing voice. His fears dissipated only to be replaced with a happiness he hadn't felt before. So then, Hanamichi began his life in his new home. He was able to do as he pleased. Each day, he would explore the forests, run across the hills and hunt wild boars. He was able to swim in the nearby stream and fish as he pleased. He became accustomed with his invisible servants that sang and narrated songs and stories of old and new. He talked with the voice of his other in the late evenings. He was able to confide and converse. Yes, he was given every luxury he could possibly want. He began to feel safe and secure as he talked more and more to the mysterious but soothing voice. But he was denied one thing: to be able to see the other's face. Each day, he would press a request whether he could see him. But the answer came back as this, over and over again:  
  
  
"I would rather that you love me for what I am, not for what I appear to be."  
  
  
After some time, Hanamichi found that he missed his brothers. When he asked whether they could visit, the unseen host seemed uneasy. Hanamichi begged and begged until the voice relented, on one condition, that he must not mention anything about his unseen other and that he mustn't listen to his brothers' prying words. So the very next day, he summoned Zephyrus to escort his brothers to their home. Upon arrival, the welcome greetings were filled with brotherly hugs and jovial laughs. But as Hanamichi showed them around the premises and holding a banquet in their honor, they began to fill with jealousy, feeling that it was unfair that their youngest brother had the best fortune among them. They looked around briefly and found that Hanamichi's mate was nowhere to be found. This was when they took the opportunity to breach some unhappiness in their youngest brother's life. When they pressed their youngest brother of the issue, he gave several excuses for their host's absence. But his brothers' prying questions became too much for the young man and he eventually gave the real reason.   
  
  
"Dear brother, the monster might attack you once your guard is fully down. Kill him before he does."  
  
  
Hanamichi's mind was jumbled and troubled as soon as his brothers departed upon Zephyrus's arrival. He tried to ignore his brothers' words but curiosity and fear took over. It was then he decided to find out who was the owner of the mysterious voice. As soon as the moon appeared in the night sky, Hanamichi armed himself with a dagger. With an oil lamp, he explored the entire palace until he saw a golden glow coming from one of the rooms he hadn't been familiar with. He peeped inside, seeing a form sleeping nearby. His hand with the dagger tightened, his hunter insight coming into view. He was full of shock when he discovered that it wasn't a monster he found. For sleeping peacefully was none other than Kaede, the guardian of love. Hanamichi immediately fell for the sight of the beautiful man and in his daze, he accidentally pricked himself on one of the god's golden arrows that was peeking out of the quiver. It was then he longed to kiss him. However, misfortune struck. As he leaned forward to the god's lips, several drops of the oil from his lamp dripped down onto Kaede's shoulder. The god woke up with a cry as he felt the scalding burn. When he saw Hanamichi and the dagger still clutched in his hand, he drew away from him. Hanamichi tried to reach out to him to make him come back but Kaede was full of hurt and betrayal.  
  
  
"Go back to your brothers. Love cannot live without trust."  
  
  
With that said, Kaede vanished into the night. And Hanamichi was left with a broken heart.  
  
Hanamichi was inconsolable and he seeked refuge in his brothers' comfort. They comforted him but inside they were filled with triumph that their brother had his just desserts. Curious as to who Hanamichi was wedded to, they each decided to journey to the same mountaintop where Hanamichi had stopped upon. They stepped into the clouds expecting the west wind to arrive but they fell to their deaths in the mountains, never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
Meanwhile Hanamichi tried everything he could to be reunited with the god he had fell in love with. He had sent many prayers and offerings in all the temples he knew, hoping the gods would help him. But when he received no answer, he fell into despair. But along with despair came determination, so he decided to journey to Venus's temple, in hopes that there still would be a chance to undo his blunder.  
  
Kaede had retreated back to Venus who took care of him and his scalded wound. She was full of seething anger when she saw her son in a bad state. Her vindictive side took over, she badly wanted to murder that mortal fool for what he had done to her son. She hid her venomous soul behind an indifferent face when Hanamichi approached her, asking whether he was able to see the young god.  
  
  
"First you dare to compete with me, then you injure my son, threatening that you will take him away from me. You must perform three tasks to win my son's love and my forgiveness. If they are not done to my satisfaction, you will never see him again. Follow me."  
  
  
She led the young man to a large hall. Scattered on the marble floor were several mountains of grain, jumbled in different shades of brown, black and white.  
  
  
"Sort these mountains of grain into three hills: barley, wheat and millet. I expect this done by sunrise."  
  
  
The young man started the painful task as he grabbed handfuls of the fine grains, starting three little hills of barley, wheat and millet. But by the full moon appeared in the sky, the three little hills he had started were no higher than his ankles. The darkness was threatening to blind him, making the fine grain hard to see. He called out to an army of ants that was passing by from the farmers' fields.  
  
  
"Little friends, please help me sort of the mountains of grain. You may take whatever you wish as your reward."  
  
  
The tiny insects were soon scattered throughout the whole hall, each gathering a grain and placing it diligently in the new piles. The task was done as the first sun rays peeked over the horizon, leaving three neat mountains. They took a handful of each grain for their spoils. Venus was less than pleased when she found that the young man had done as she said. Hiding her anger with a smile, she led Hanamichi to a small hill.  
  
  
"Over the hill across the river, you will see a large field with rams of golden fleece grazing there. Bring me a basketful of the fleece by sundown."  
  
  
Hanamichi felt relieved that he was given an easy task. As Venus had instructed, he found himself on the bank of the river. The other side of the river, he could see a large herd of fierce-looking rams. His eyes widened at the sight of the fleece, glittering like spun thread of sunlight. As he debated as to how he was going to attain the fleece, he saw a tiny eaglet struggling to fly up to its nest. Despite being a hunter, Hanamichi had a soft heart, so he picked up the eaglet and returned it to its rightful place. The mother eagle saw the deed and called down to him.  
  
  
"Thank you for rescuing my child. Do not venture yet, the rams will attack all intruders in the field. Wait for the sun to peek over the hills. The rams will retreat to the trees for the salvation of shade. Their fleece will be caught in the brambles and hedges, then you can retrieve all the fleece you desire."  
  
  
Hanamichi did as the eagle instructed. When he presented the glittering wool to Venus, she was livid. Now Hanamichi had one more task to accomplish. She led him to a small knoll overlooking a dark entrance. Upon arrival, she gave him a small chest of ivory and gold.  
  
  
"Go to the underworld. There you will meet the queen, Persephone. Tell her to spare some of her beauty for me as I am weary after looking after my son."  
  
  
By that time, Kaede had fully recovered. Seeing how determined the young man was to win him back touched his heart. He feared on what would befall on his beloved when he were to journey in the underworld. He wanted so much to be reunited with him but Venus's powers prevented him from being with him. Kaede snuck out of his mother's premises and made himself invisible. He found Hanamichi standing at the entrance to the underworld, for the young mortal was scared and unsure as to how to pass through the gate. Kaede, in his invisibility, drew close to Hanamichi and handed him six honey cakes and two gold coins. He leaned close to his beloved's ear and whispered his instructions.   
  
  
"Feed a honey cake to each of Cerberus's heads when you enter and exit the underworld. When you come upon the river Styx, pay Charon by passing the coin to him with your mouth. If he were to touch your hand, he will know that you are all flesh and blood, alive in the world, and will not ferry you across. Queen Persephone will hold a banquet in your honor upon your arrival, do not drink and consume anything even though you might be thirsty and hungry, one small bite will confine you to the underworld forever. Thank her courteously and go back the way you came."  
  
  
Then the god added a final warning before he departed.  
  
  
"Hanamichi, do not let your curiosity get the better of you. Should you forget what I have instructed, you will be lost to me."  
  
  
With mustered courage, Hanamichi went through the tunnel. He followed the given instructions carefully until he came upon the majestic palace of the queen of the underworld. As Kaede predicted, Persephone had indeed had a banquet in his honor. He ate and drank nothing as he presented the casket to the queen. He waited patiently until she returned it to him. Remembering to thank her, he made his way back to the outside world.   
He was beside with relief when he felt the sunshine heating his skin gently as he exited the dark tunnel. He felt the weight inside the chest. What could be so important about beauty? He just couldn't resist to take a tiny peek at the contents. However Hanamichi made a creak, there was no content of beauty inside but the deadly spell of the sleep of the dead. The sleep of the dead crept out of the tiny opening of the chest and attacked him. The young man fell back, feeling the heavy weight in his eyes and heart. There he laid still, his living essence blocked out by death.  
  
When Kaede saw Hanamichi fall, he immediately flew to his side. Hanamichi had completed all three tasks set by Venus so granting the young god's freedom to be with the mortal he still loved. Without hesitation, he drew the sleep away from the redheaded man's eyes and shut it away inside the chest, closing the lid securely. He cradled the youth in his arms and awakened him by gently whispering his name. When Hanamichi saw Kaede, he embraced him tightly, hardly believing that his godly mate came back for him. He wept in the slender chest, bursting with euphoria and relief. The young god hushed him, whispering endearments and comforting words.  
  
  
"Kaede, I lost you once, I wish not to lose you again. Can you forgive me for the hurt I inflicted upon you?" Hanamichi asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
The god kissed his tears away and said softly and soothingly, "Only if you could forgive me, Hanamichi. I made a horrible mistake of leaving you when I should not. I will never leave you again," Kaede then kissed his eyelids, "You are my soul. I love you."  
  
  
Then Kaede smiled, making Hanamichi gaze up upon with wonder and renewed love. The reunion healed both hearts as their lips fused for a long-awaited kiss. After sending Hanamichi off to finish his delivery, Kaede journeyed to the summit of Mount Olympus to meet Jupiter and his wife, telling his tale and requesting Hanamichi to join their ranks. The mighty father of all gods was most surprised to hear the tale and he chuckled when he saw a noticeable change in the young god's demeanor. Kaede seemed more expressive in his emotions and he seemed to sparkle as bright as a flame rather than an icicle. Amused at the turn of the events, Jupiter granted Kaede's request.  
A grand ceremony was held as Kaede took Hanamichi up to the summit. There, the mortal was presented with a cup of ambrosia, the elixir of the gods.  
  
  
"Drink and become one of us," Jupiter said kindly, "Forever you and Kaede shall remain together."  
  
  
With that, Hanamichi turned into a god and became Kaede's mate for all eternity. Kaede was no longer wallowed in his icy demeanor and Hanamichi found the love he deserved. They were bound together as lovers and working together as guardians of love.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's notes: That wasn't so bad, took me quite long since I started university. Please read and review.


End file.
